Terima Kasih
by TheReverless
Summary: Ini cerita tangisan Luffy karena Ace yang meninggal. Bedanya settingnya bukan di Amazon Lily dan tidak bersama Jimbei. Ini bersama anggota Mugiwara lainnya. Sedikit pairing LuNa, maaf ada kesalahan ttg Usopp. Saya lupa kalau ibunya meninggal! Maaf!


Summary, Description :

Michi : "Huwaaa~! Ace, jangan matiiii~!"

Ace : "Kenapa lo?"

Michi : "..."

Ace : "...?"

Michi : "GYYYAAAA HANTUUU~!"

Ace : "Woi, lo yang bangkitin gue balik pake buah yomi- yomi! Gue jadi idup buat jadi asisten lo! Lo lupa ya?"

Michi : "Oh ya. Gue cekokin ke mayat lo ya."

Ace : "Ya! DAN GARA- GARA ITU GUE KETAWANYA JADI 'YOHOHOHOHO'! Apa maksud lo?"

Michi : "Hehehe.. Ampun kakz."

Ace : "Udah deh. Capek gue sama author sial begini."

Michi : "Hahaha.. Sebutkan disclaimernya~!"

Ace : "**OP milik Eiichiro Oda**. Dan ucapkan summary-nya, Michi."

Michi : "Ini cerita tangisan Luffy karena Ace yang meninggal. Bedanya settingnya bukan di Amazon Lily dan tidak bersama Jimbei. Tapi sama anggota Mugiwara, dan oh ya, karena saya udah pe-we nyampurin Allen di Mugiwara, jadi ada dia juga. Walaupun dia nggak mendominasi kok!"

Ace : "Wah, iya! Kalau gitu gue ke tempat Luffy ah!"

Michi : "Gak bisa. Lo Cuma bisa idup di sini doang."

Ace : "Eh? Kok bisa?"

Michi : "Yah, karena authornya gue."

Ace : "zzz.."

A/N : Ini tentang Ace dan Luffy. Sedikit pairing LuNa.

**Warning: Kalian tidak akan mungkin menangis karena fiction abal milikku ini. Jadi nggak perlu menyiapkan tissue buat nyeka air mata dan buang ingus segala. Jauhkan mata dari layar berjarak 30 cm, dan jangan menyalahkan saya kalau misalnya mata anda minus, bahkan katarak karena baca fiction milik saya.**

* * *

**"Terima Kasih.."**

_"Bapak.."_

_ "... Semuanya.."_

_ ".. Juga Luffy.."_

_ "... Terima kasih sudah.."_

_ "... MENCINTAIKU!"_

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Suara memekakan telinga itu terdengar menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang telah mengetahui apapun yang terjadi pada si pemilik suara itu. Sungguh tragis dan begitu menusuk hati. Seolah gambaran hatinya tak akan bisa dirasakan oleh orang lain, kecuali jika orang itu ada di posisi dirinya. Darah sang kakak masih terasa jelas. Masih terasa saat ia memegang tubuh Ace yang berlubang itu.

"Luffy.."

Nami memandang Luffy penuh kesedihan. Memang tak begitu terasa kesedihan yang menghampiri Luffy itu. Pastinya sangatlah sakit, dimana seorang kakak tercinta mati karena melindunginya. Nami memang pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya, dimana ia melihat kematian BelleMerre di depan matanya sendiri, ya, pasti hal yang dirasakan sama sepertinya saat itu. Perasaan kesepian dan pikiran 'dia sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini, untuk selamanya' sangat menusuk hati siapapun yang merasakannya.

"ENYYYAAHHHH! INI PASTI MIMPI! ACE BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MATI!" Teriak Luffy dengan frustasi dan penuh penderitaan.

Semuanya hanya bisa diam dengan jarak agak jauh dari Luffy. Memang tak semua dari mereka mampu merasakan bagaimana kepedihan 'kematian' orang yang mereka cintai. Hanya beberapa yang mengerti, hanya yang pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggal orang yang begitu berharga untuk mereka.

Usopp dan Sanji hanya bisa terdiam. Merekalah yang tak pernah merasakan hal itu. Walaupun masa lalu mereka juga tak kalah pedihnya dengan yang lain, tetapi mereka tak akan pernah tahu dengan persis bagaimana rasanya kepedihan karena orang yang mereka sayangi meninggal.

Chopper berdiri, berinisiatif untuk menahan Luffy untuk melukai dirinya lebih jauh. "Hentikan, Luffy." Ucapnya dengan pelan.

"INI BOHONG KAN? INI DIMANA? PASTI TADI HANYA MIMPI! ACE TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI!" Teriak Luffy tak peduli dengan ucapan Allen.

Chopper diisyarakatkan untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara dan duduk kembali. Ia menaikan bahunya dengan maksud membiarkan yang pernah dengan persis mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Luffy.

Yaitu Nami.

"Nami, yang bisa mengerti Luffy hanya kau." Ucap Allen dan yang lain mengangguk.

"Eh.. Tapi aku.." Nami mencari alasan untuk mengelak. Tapi percuma, tidak akan berhasil.

"Apapun caranya," Ucap Zoro dan memejamkan matanya, "yang paling mengerti perasaan seperti itu hanya kau."

"ACEEEE!" Teriak Luffy seakan ia adalah rusa yang hidup lama tanpa air dan sangat merindukan itu. Luffy tetap menangis, bayang wajah Ace ada dalam pikirannya, sudah tak ada lagi Ace di dunia ini..

Tak ada yang bisa lagi mengatakan dengan bangganya, "kau adalah adikku."

Tak ada yang bisa lagi ia jadikan patokan untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Kedua 'kakaknya' sudah pergi meninggalkannya

Awalnya Sabo..

Kemudian Ace..

Walaupun sudah 3 tahun mereka hidup jauh dan tak sering, atau bahkan hanya sekali bertemu, setidaknya pikiran Luffy masih bisa beranggapan **masih bisa** bertemu dan menyentuh Ace. Tapi kini..?

Sudah tak ada lagi yang bernama **Portgas D. Ace** di dunia ini. Hari ini, esok, dan selamanya. Sampai kapanpun Luffy mencari di dunia ini, tak akan ada lagi..

Di lain pikiran, Nami menelan ludahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pendek, "baiklah." Jawabnya akan permintaan yang lain dan berjalan mendekati Luffy... Pelan dan akhirnya sampai di belakang punggung Luffy.

"Aduh!"

Nami menjitak kepala Luffy dengan kasar. "Apa itu seorang kapten bodoh dan egois kami? Berteriak seperti orang bodoh seperti itu?" Bentak Nami kasar pada Luffy.

"Nami.."

"Kau tahu tidak dirimu yang sekarang benar- benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh! Aku mengerti kau menderita dan sedih akan kematian Ace! Tapi tolong, Luffy! Jangan lihat apa yang membebani pikiranmu!" Teriak Nami dengan keras, berlinang air mata, "tolong perhatikan kami!"

Luffy tersentak dengan ucapan Nami. Ia menatap awak kapalnya yang berdiri atau duduk di batu besar di dekatnya dalam diam. Ia tak sanggup berkata sedikitpun lagi. Kematian Ace sudah membuat matanya buta akan apa yang seharusnya ia perhatikan sekarang ini.

"Kami mengerti akan kesedihanmu, Luffy. Tapi sudah lebih dari seminggu kau terus berteriak dan menangis begitu, kau tak mau makan sama sekali, bahkan tak memperhatikan kami yang juga sama tak makan sepertimu." Ucap Nami dengan tegas. "Kami membutuhkanmu juga."

Luffy kembali terkejut akan ucapan Nami itu. Luffy tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. "Ace.. Ace sudah.."

"Ace memang sudah mati, Luffy! Terima kenyataan! Aku mengerti perasaan itu! Sama seperti yang aku alami saat itu. Begitu sakit! Tapi kau harus tegar! Itulah sesungguhnya Luffy!" Bentak Nami dengan kasar, walaupun air mata juga membasahi matanya terus menerus.

"Aku.. Aku.." Luffy berdesis dan menatap kedua tangannya yang terbalut perban. "Maafkan aku, Teman- teman.."

Semuanya tersenyum lembut pada Luffy. Terutama Nami.

"Kami masih disini bersamamu, Luffy. Mungkin keberadaan kami memang tak bisa menggantikan Ace, tapi kami untuk berbagi suka dan duka bersamamu, Luffy.." Ucap Nami tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya sendiri. Dirinya sendiri menangis, bagaimana yang merasakan perasaan kehilangan sesungguhnya?

"Nami.." panggil Luffy dengan berbisik.

"Ya?"

"Kali ini yang terakhir.. Bolehkan aku.. Memelukmu dan menangis untuk Ace yang terakhir kalinya?" Tanya Luffy menahan kepedihannya.

Nami terkejut. Ia ingin membentak Luffy seperti biasanya. Tapi kondisi sekarang berbeda, sekarang adalah masa sulit Luffy. Menangis itu boleh, semua pasti tidak mampu mengatakan hal itu hal bodoh yang tak boleh dilakukan oleh pria. "Ya." Jawab Nami pendek.

Luffy merangkul erat tubuh Nami dengan perasaan yang menggelut dalam tubuhnya. Perasaan menderita yang terakhir untuk Ace.. Semua yang dikatakan Nami benar.. Tak boleh larut terlalu lama dalam kesedihan, yang terpenting adalah yang ada di depan mata dan harus diperhatikan.

Untuk yang terakhir.. Luffy menumpahkan air matanya karena kehilangan sang kakak.. Kakak yang sangat ia sayangi.. Yang ia kagumi.. Yang ia banggakan..

* * *

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Chopper dan memeriksa Luffy yang tertidur di pangkuan Nami karena lelah menangis.

"Ya.." Ucap Nami dan mengelus rambut Luffy. "Aku mengerti, Luffy sudah lega."

"Aku juga ingin menangis.. Walaupun sebagai tengkorak aku sudah tak punya mata.." Ujar Brook. Biasanya mereka akan ber-sweatdrop ria, tapi kali ini adalah perkecualian.

"Tapi, Nami-san.. Kenapa kau yang dikatakan bisa membuat Luffy jadi tenang?" Tanya Brook dan Chopper menutup luka Luffy yang terbuka karena terus berteriak dan melukai diri sendiri Saat itu.

Nami tersenyum, "masa lalu.."

Chopper dan Brook masih bingung, tapi Chopper enggan bertanya lebih jauh dan sibuk menutup luka di dada Luffy dan Brook memilih memainkan musik slow untuk makin melelapkan Luffy.

* * *

"Luffy orang yang tegar kan?" Ucap Zoro memandang langit senja berwarna oranye itu dengan angin sepoi yang membelai rambutnya.

"Ya.." Ucap Allen disebelahnya dan memainkan ranting pohon kecil yang ada di tanah, "kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku tak akan semudah itu memaafkan Akainu dan aku tak akan mau peduli apapun kecuali Ace dalam waktu lama."

"Tapi raja bajak laut masa depan pasti seperti itu." Ucap Zoro tersenyum.

Allen terkekeh pelan, "kita, awak Luffy benar- benar sangat percaya dengan impian Luffy itu. Awalnya saat aku mendengar impian itu, aku ingin tertawa dan berkata 'impian bodoh'. Tapi ternyata itu pasti akan terwujud. Lucu juga kalau seorang Luffy jadi raja bajak laut."

"Memang. Awalnya aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama." Ucap Zoro dan tertawa. "Kita memang kelompok dengan awak yang sedikit. Tapi kita semua percaya pada Luffy. Untuk apa awak banyak tetapi tidak mengenal kaptennya dengan persis."

"Iya.. Dan kenapa kau ambil sake milikku.. Bodoh.."

"Ekh.."

* * *

"Hei, Sanji." Panggil Usopp yang memainkan senjatanya pada Sanji yang menghirup rokoknya dalam.

"Hm?"

"Apa menurutmu kita ini yang paling tak mengerti keadaan Luffy ya tadi?" Tanya Usopp tanpa melihat Sanji.

"Memang kan.." Jawab Sanji tenang, "perasaan sedih seperti itu tidak pernah kita rasakan.. Jadi keputusan tepat kita untuk diam."

"Jadi artinya dari mereka semua, yang paling tidak mengerti perasaan Luffy adalah Kita?" Tanya Usopp serius. Berbeda sekali dari biasanya.

"Tidak juga... Mungkin saat ini memang begitu. Tapi jangan berpikir pesimis begitu, Usopp." Ucap Sanji dan duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya dengan puntung rokok yang ada di tangannya kanannya.

"Iya yah.." Usopp mengangguk. "Tapi apa yang akan dilakukan Luffy untuk kematian Ace ya? Apa dia akan balas dendam?"

"Kurasa tidak." Ucap Sanji dan menggeleng tenang, "karena dia Luffy. Si monster."

"Benar juga ya!" Ucap Usopp dan tertawa.

* * *

"Uh.. Uh.."

Franky yang cengeng daritadi memang tidak ada bersama mengelilingi Luffy dan Nami. Dia memang memilih untuk pergi ke sisi lain pulau untuk menangis. Akan lebih memperparah kesedihan saja kalau dia juga ikut menangis.

"Franky.."

Franky tidak membalikan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, "hiks.. hiks.. Jangan lihat sini! Aku tidak menangis kok!" Ujarnya menundukan wajahnya.

Robin tersenyum dan berdiri di belakang Franky.

_Khas Franky_, Batin Robin.

"Uh.. Hu.. Si Topi Jerami benar- benar tegar.. Aku.. Hiks.." Ujar Franky tidak jelas.

"Ya.. Perasaan kehilangan seperti itu memang menyakitkan." Ucap Robin dan tersenyum kembali. "Perasaan bersalah karena diri kita yang membuat orang yang kita sayangi mati.."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Uh.."

"Tapi.. Dia Luffy, pasti akan mengatasinya.." Ucap Robin dan membuat Franky mengangguk, "raja bajak laut masa depan."

* * *

Malam itu Luffy menatap bintang yang bertebaran di angkasa. Kali ini tidak bersedih, tapi tersenyum.

"Luffy."

Seseorang memanggilnya. Luffy berbalik dan tersenyum, "ada apa?" Tanya Luffy lembut,  
"Nami." Ucapnya dan menggeser tubuhnya, seakan meminta agar Nami duduk di sebelahnya.

Nami tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Luffy, "sedang apa? Tak biasanya kau melihat bintang- bintang."

Luffy tersenyum, "dulu aku sering melihat bintang bersama Ace. Tapi karena Ace sudah tiada, aku melihatnya sendiri." Jawabnya dengan senyum, tanpa ada kesedihan mendalam seperti tadi.

Yang mendengarnya justru bersedih. "Luffy kau tahu? Katanya orang yang mati itu akan jadi bintang kalau baik hatinya." Ucap Nami mmebuat Luffy tertarik akan ucapannya. "Bagaimana dengan Ace? Kurasa dia akan melihatmu disana." Ucap Nami dan menunjuk bintang yang paling terang di langit.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luffy polos, "kalau begitu, Ace tidak meninggalkanku!"

"Iya, Luffy. Kakakmu pasti tak akan meninggalkanmu."

* * *

_Luffy's Pov_

Aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan. Sangat sakit. Kehilangan Ace membuatku ingin terus menangis dan membuatku marah. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang lemah dan selalu dilindungi oleh orang lain. Sudah berapa kalinya aku hidup dengan mengorbankan orang lain. Mulanya Shanks dengan pengorbanan lengan kirinya, sekarang Ace dengan nyawanya. Tak bisa kuterima. Aku membenci diriku sendiri.

Tapi nakama-ku telah menyadarkanku. Aku dibutuhkan dan membutuhkan mereka. Selama beberapa hari aku terus menangis dan tak sadarkan diri, mereka juga tidak mau makan dan hanya diam menemaniku. Saat itu, mataku tertutup, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis meratapi Ace yang tidak akan mungkin kembali.

Tapi Nami sudah menyadarkanku. Mau kutangisi sampai mataku bengkak berhari- haripun, kenyataan mengatakan kalau Ace sudah mati, tak akan kembali. Dia juga sudah menukarkan nyawanya untukku hidup, karena itu..

_"Aku menyesal tak bisa melihat akhir dari mimpimu itu.. Tapi aku percaya kau bisa menggapainya karena kau adalah adikku.."_

Karena itu aku harus mencapai cita- citaku untuk menjadi raja bajak laut. Demi Ace yang sudah mengorbankan nyawanya untukku, juga demi diriku sendiri dan kepada semua nakama- nakamaku yang mempercayaiku.

Terima kasih, Ace.. Terima kasih selama ini..

Terima kasih sudah dengan bangganya menjadi kakakku..

Terima kasih mengajariku arti seorang saudara padaku..

Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku..

Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku di Arabasta saat itu..

Terima kasih telah merelakan nyawamu padaku..

Terima kasih kau sudah mencintaiku.. Ace..

Terima kasih..

_"Sampai sekarang.. Aku yang anak setan ini.. Terima kasih sudah.. MENCINTAIKU..!" _

Terima kasih juga, Ace.. Tenanglah di dunia sana..

* * *

-The End-

Franky : "Hiks.. Hiks.. Uhuhhh.."

Michi : "Hah? Franky? Kok ada disini?"

Franky : "Mana gue tau, kan lo authornya! Uhuuu~ Aku tidak nangis lho..~"

Michi : "Manusia aneh."

Ace : "Emang dia manusia?"

Michi : "Iya yah. Bener lo, Ace. Tumben lo pinter."

Ace : "Wah, cari gara- gara nih author! Higan~!"

Michi : "Uwaaaa~!"

Ace : "Yohohohoho~! Rasakan dasar author abal!"

Michi : "Ketawa lo.. jadi.. Gyahahahahahaha!"

Ace : "Bacot lo! Gara- gara gue makan buah Yomi- Yomi nih!"

Michi : "Gyahahahahaha! *bungkuk bungkuk di lantai*"

Ace : "DIAM! DAN ENKAI..! ENTEEEIII~!"

Michi : "GYYYAA~! TEACCCHHH~!"

Teach : "Zehahahahaha~! Okeh, tapi bayarannya dulu~!"

Michi : "Nih, 10 berry! Sana tahan tuh Entei!"

Teach : "WTF! Eh, author! Mana bisa gue beli barang kalau cuma 10 berry!"

Michi : "Daripada si Mr.3 gue cuma kasih 1 berry! Kan gue udah bilang! Gue bisa melakukan apapun karena gue AUTHOR!"

Teach : "Zehahahaha! Okeh, tapi gue gantiin dia jadi asisten lo ye, author!"

Michi : "Gak sudi! Udah, cepeeeeeeeettt~~~! Ntar dua- duanya jadi sama- sama gosong!"

Ace : "Telat, bodoh! HIAAAAAAA~!"

Michi, Teach : "GYYYYAAAAA~!"

Setelah sang author kembali dihidupkan dan keadaan pulih dan telah mengusir Teach yang tak dijemput dan pulang tak diantar..

Michi : "Udeh deh, cape gue ditindas mulu. Seharusnya sebagai Author, gue berkuasa! Kok malah gue jadi ditindas begini?"

Ace : "Ya karena lo o'on. Udah, sebutin rencana fiction lo selanjutnya!"

Michi : "Mungkin pairing ZoRo yah. Tapi mungkin aja pairing ZoRo udah gue satuin di fiction gue yang "death", yah lihat saja nanti. Ini pairing LuNa pertama gue, sedikit sih. Karena awalnya juga gue gak kepikiran dijadiin sedikit unsur romance disini. Yah, begitulah. Tunggu aja fic gue selanjutnya."

Ace : "Yosh! Sampai jumpa di fiction milik Portgas D. Michi selanjutnya~!"

* * *

2011, Michi


End file.
